


First Date

by Silverheart



Category: Batman Beyond
Genre: F/M, First Date, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4290198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverheart/pseuds/Silverheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The conversation between Terry and Melanie during their first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Melanie and Terry's relationship went to 'deeply in love' very quick. We weren't really shown why. Here's my effort at figuring it out.

“So where all have you been?” Terry asked. 

Melanie smoothed a lock of hair behind her ear, smiling. “Where to start?” She smiled, willing it to be more than skin deep. She really had seen some amazing things. “Moscow, Rome, Hong Kong, Paris, London, Beijing…Neo-Vegas, too.” _That_ had been a good time; she and her brother had managed to make some fake IDs and then painted the town red. Mom and dad had been so mad, exposure this, classless that…but it had been totally worth it. 

“Really?” He was impressed, then, this Gotham boy? Not so big and tough and worldly as he played it. “Did you get a chance to see the sights?” 

“Yeah.” Sometimes even when they weren’t on a job. “Moscow has all these churches, with these golden domes, and in the summer…the sun hits them just so, in the evening, they light up like…” She searched for the way to describe it. “Like they _should_ , on a church. You know.” 

He cocked his head, clearly trying to imagine it. He was smart, not that he looked it. She didn’t usually go for the kind of guy- too easy to really like that kind, too easy to build real ties she’d have to cut- but she’d thrown herself at him before she’d known. “I know what you mean, I think. I wish I’d get the chance to see that.” 

She shrugged. “You can’t have too much longer left in school. Graduate, go travel.” 

He gave a wry smirk. “I don’t think that’s going to be an option. That job I told you about? I’m pretty sure it’s going to get more demanding after I graduate.” 

Normally, by now, he’d have reached for her, but they were just walking side by side. It was sweet. She’d assumed a guy who was just dumped, publically, in a nasty fight, would want a fun little rebound. Not him, though. Not Terry McGinnis. 

It was like he was from a different planet. 

“You could always quit,” she said. 

“It’s…it’s not that kind of job. It’s kind of…I don’t know…a calling.” 

“A calling? That kind of pain in the ass?” 

He laughed, free and easy and without mockery, so not like everyone she knew. “Not supposed to be like that, right? I remember people saying, when you’re a kid, how that sort of thing makes your life fall together.” He snorted. “Not apart.” 

“Then why do you think it’s that sort of thing? Maybe it’s just a trap, something you should turn your back on.” 

“No. No, I don’t think so. It’s the sort of thing somebody should be doing, I think.” 

She looked down. “Wish I could find something like that.” 

He snatched her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. “Hey, I didn’t mean to make you depressed.” 

She smiled up at him. “It’s okay. Sometimes I need to think about it. Make my own plans. Or dream about making them.” 

He smiled back and didn’t let go of her hand. “What would those plans be, then?” 

“I mean it when I say it’s all just a dream.” 

“So dream.” 

“Heh. Okay. I’m real good with, um, with electronics. I don’t look it, I know. I’d help out with rigging better security alarms, that sort of thing. Lots of money in it, lots of places to go.” And a great way to stick it to her parents, when she was honest. 

“Thought you were tired of traveling.” 

“I like seeing the world, but I want someplace to go home to.” 

“See, I’ve only ever had that. Not so much with the travelling. I’ve never really been outside Gotham.” 

“You don’t come across like that, you know.” 

“Really?” 

“No. You seem like…well.” She chuckled shyly. 

“Oh, come on, tell me! What do I seem like?” 

“The kind of guy who ends up as a security guard for someone with too much money and not enough taste.” 

He side-eyed her. “You’re being diplomatic.” 

“You rather I describe you as the kind of guy who beats up old ladies when they don’t pay protection money?” She stopped, releasing him, putting a hand on her hip and lifting an eyebrow for a maximum sexy ‘really now?’ expression. 

“Er, I like the other one better.” 

“Me, too. But it doesn’t matter. I don’t think you’re really like that. When I first saw you, maybe, but…not anymore.” 

“And that’s a good thing?” 

She laughed. “Yeah, definitely.” She shivered as the night air grew colder. 

“Cold?” 

“Yeah.” 

He slipped his jacket off and placed it on her shoulders. His hands lingered on her shoulders. “There you go. Come on. This park has a great view of the city up the way.” 

She took his hand and let him lead the way up. 

**Author's Note:**

> 1) I have seen the sun shine upon the golden domes of Moscow, and it really is amazing.  
> 2)Melanie is the Royal Flush Gang's electronic expert.  
> 3) I feel bad about liking Mel over Dana for Terry. I feel bad not liking Dana. She's a compassionate and strong person. She can be witty and insightful. I'm usually on her side when she is pissed off at Terry. Yet, of all the 'normal' people in Terry's life, she is the most boring. The stereotype high school students are more interesting! Melanie is really only just sketched out, yet more fun to write than Dana.  
> 4) I have no idea what's going on the comics.


End file.
